Virgen de Ise
by Luna Carya
Summary: Arashi revela un secreto a Sorata, uno que lo puede hacer cambiar su opinión de ella, y tal vez... [COMPLETO]


**Virgen de Ise**

**Autora:** Sekari Sumeragi  
**Fecha:** Junio de 2005  
**Disclaimer:** X, sus personajes y situaciones pertenecen al grupo de personas más talentosas conocidas como CLAMP, a Kadokawa Shoten, Bandai y otros. Sin embargo este fanfic y su situación me pertenecen, y no estoy ganando nada de dinero al hacerlo y publicarlo.  
**Tiempo:** Después de que Arashi deja a Sorata, antes de ir con Hinoto _supongan_.  
**Parejas:** OCxArashi, SorataxArashi  
**Clasificación:** Angst, dark, drama, het  
**Advertencias:** Spoilers del tomo 18 y parte del 19  
**N/A:** Tal vez esto explique un poco mejor el por qué no hago fanfics de CLAMP. O por qué no hacía, que este es el tercero, y uno de los más cuidados que he escrito, desde hace tres meses jugaba con la idea, lo escribí poco después, y desde entonces lo he estado revisando, borrando y corrigiendo. Este es mi primer fanfic no-yaoi, sean críticos.  
" ... " lo que se dice  
/ ... / lo que se piensa

* * *

"¡Arashi!", se escuchó una alegre voz a espaldas de la chica, "¡Arashi¿No me oyes?", ella sólo siguió caminando, hasta que el dueño de la voz le dio alcance, le tocó del hombro, y con una enorme sonrisa se colocó al lado de ella, y siguieron caminando, "¿A dónde vas¿Puedo ir contigo¿Qué tienes? No te ves muy bien, sólo bien, pero tú siempre te ves bien, ya sabes, fue por eso que yo te...""Detente" _/No pregunta a dónde fui/_  
"¿Ah¿Qué es lo que pasa Arashi?", la sonrisa del monje desapareció, quedando una expresión de confusión y preocupación sincera.  
"Lo que me pasa... tú eres lo que me pasa", de la voz no se podía detectar enojo, ni tristeza, nada, sólo las palabras desnudas de cualquier emoción.  
"No te entiendo¿te sientes bien? No pareces la misma de siempre", Sorata sujetó a Arashi de ambos hombros, y mirándola de frente, soltó uno para tocar su frente, "No tienes fiebre, qué bueno... ¿te duele algo? Puedes decírmelo, quiero que confíes en mí".  
"Confiar en ti..." _/Como si fuera tan fácil/_  
"Sí, puedes confiar en mí para todo, quiero que me digas todo lo que te preocupe, quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, dispuesto a ayudarte"  
"No quieres saber lo que me pasa"  
"Sí, sí quiero"  
Arashi analizó el rostro del chico que tan insistentemente la pretendía, y decidió.  
"Entonces sígueme"

Arashi siguió caminando, al parecer no había cambiado de dirección, como si hubiera estado esperando la presencia de Sorata, como si tuviera planeado lo que sucedería.  
Él la siguió, y llegaron a un parque. Continuaron casi hasta el final del mismo, y llegaron a una banca desde la cual se tenía una magnífica vista del Campus CLAMP y las afueras de Tokio, las casas iban haciéndose más pequeñas y espaciadas entre sí, hasta que sólo se veían las colinas bajas cercanas al mar. Esa tarde templada parecía que no terminaría, el sol aún no había empezado a ponerse, y la noche aún estaba lejana.

Apenas se había acostumbrado al lugar y había tenido tiempo para contemplar el panorama, apenas se hubo sentado en la banca, cuando Arashi trajo de nuevo el tema de su visita a aquél lugar, y comenzó,  
"Tú no sabes quién soy"  
"Eres Arashi, eres la chica más hermosa que he visto, eres a quien he elegido"  
"No sabes nada de mí, y aún así sólo repites eso una y otra vez, tú no me conoces"  
"¿A qué te refieres¿Qué es lo que no sé?"  
"Nada, tú no sabes nada de mí, y no te importa enterarte"  
"No entiendo"  
"No, no entiendes, no entiendes lo que implica haberme elegido, y no entiendes lo que me has hecho", en todo momento, el tono de Arashi conservó su frialdad, no hubo enojo, no hubo tristeza, no hubo nada.  
"..."  
"Ahora guardas silencio..."  
"..."  
"... escoges el peor momento para callarte"

"No entiendo, pero me gustaría que me explicaras lo que tengo que saber. Quiero que confíes en mí, y que no haya secretos entre nosotros"  
Arashi lo miró fijamente por un segundo, aunque a Sorata le pareció una hora, y a pesar de lo penetrante de ésos ojos, le agradaba verse reflejado en ellos, consecuencia de la obvia cercanía entre ambos jóvenes en ése momento.  
"Tú eres muy diferente a mí, Sorata. Tú estuviste esperando hasta encontrar a la persona adecuada para darle tu atención. Yo no soy así.  
Desde hace mucho yo he creído que en el mundo existen personas a quienes odiar, personas a quienes amar, y personas indiferentes. Lo peor es pertenecer a este tipo de personas.  
Además, yo siempre he estado sola. Nací sólo para traer desgracia a mi madre, para traer desgracia a mí misma, ahora a ti y antes a mucha gente. Porque yo no quise esperar, y fui a buscar a la persona que me pudiera amar más que nadie, a quien yo pudiera amar más que a nadie y más que todos."

Arashi se interrumpe para observar a Sorata, su rostro lívido mientras digiere la información, incrédulo de lo que escucha.  
"Arashi, tú... entonces yo... conmigo... ¿no fue...?"  
"Sólo has sido el último hasta ahora"  
"¿Pero cómo? Si se supone que la Sacerdotisa de Ise no puede... o tus poderes..."  
"Sí, eso es verdad, si yo no soy virgen no puedo utilizar la espada que se esconde en mí", Arashi camina lentamente alejándose de Sorata, la mirada fija en la lejanía, "Fue por eso que por haberme traído a este mundo mi madre fue expulsada del Templo y luego murió. Ni siquiera conocí al que fue mi padre. No me interesa saber de un hombre que usó a mi madre y luego la abandonó a su suerte"  
"Tú sabes que yo no haría algo así", su voz era un leve susurro.  
"Lo sé, porque tú eres muy bueno, muy amable, más de lo que te conviene..."  
Se detiene a contemplar el inicio del atardecer, y por un momento ninguno de los dos dice nada mientras la luz rosa-anaranjado opaca la conversación.  
"Continúa", Sorata es quien rompe el silencio.

"Yo quería encontrar a alguien que me fuera más valioso que todo lo demás, y quería encontrarlo lo más pronto posible. Así terminaría con aquella fantasía infantil, aquél cuento de hadas que nunca se hace realidad, porque sabía que no puede existir alguien para mí, pero terminaría lo que sea que tenga que hacer en este mundo, si es que hay algo para mí"Sorata quiso decir algo respecto a ésa última oración, pero Arashi no se lo permitió, "Nunca he considerado que yo tenga algo importante qué hacer en la vida, ni siquiera mi papel dentro de la batalla del fin del mundo, por eso quería seguir el patrón de mi madre, y encontrar a alguien que terminara conmigo y dejarle la responsabilidad a alguien más. "Pero no conseguía nada por más que lo intenté. Comencé la búsqueda desde que cumplí dieciséis años, y conocí hombres de todo tipo, pero por la mente de ninguno pasó el pensamiento de que ellos podrían llegar a tener una relación seria conmigo, ninguno estuvo dispuesto a conocerme, siendo yo la doncella de Ise, pensaban que era un imposible. Después de eso decidí ser más agresiva, me ofrecí a ellos, y algunos tomaron lo que vieron. Pero por alguna razón, después de cada uno, mi poder seguía intacto"  
_/No, Arashi, dime que es mentira, dime que sólo me quieres alejar, que sólo estás contándome la vida de cualquier otra persona para protegerme, Arashi, ésa no eres tú/_  
"No le dije nada a la señora Kaede, pero creo que ella estaba más que enterada de mis intentos. Cada mañana dejaba la puerta principal abierta para que yo pudiera entrar. Ella nunca me dijo nada, y sólo dejaba abierta la puerta las noches en que yo salía, varias veces comprobé que estaba cerrada si yo no había salido antes de anochecer.  
"Ése pacto silencioso me impidió preguntarle más acerca de la Sacerdotisa de Ise. Eso, y el hecho de que de cualquier manera yo no hubiera tenido el valor y el descaro para preguntarle cómo es que mi madre había sido expulsada"

Suspirando, Arashi bajó la vista hacia Sorata, quien sentado, apoyaba sus codos en sus rodillas, sosteniendo su frente con las manos, su respiración era corta y agitada. Ella decidió que, si ya había comenzado, sería mejor terminar en el mismo tono.  
"Sólo una vez sentí cómo mi poder me abandonaba. Y sentí miedo, temía lo que me sucedería si encontraban que ya no podía llamar la espada de mi mano. Fue con un hombre muy diferente a los demás que había tratado. Este no se atemorizó ni se dejó seducir de inmediato, me rechazó varias veces, y yo no me daba por vencida. Llegué a enamorarme de él. Enamorarme, o encapricharme, no lo sé, no importa"  
_¿Que no importa¡Claro que importa! Yo tengo muy claro que siento algo muy cálido, muy profundo y completo por Arashi, tal vez no hayamos hablado mucho, pero puedo leer tus ojos, puedo ver en tus acciones y puedo saber más de ti de lo que tú pudieras analizar de ti misma. Por eso te había elegido, por la hermosa persona que eres, Arashi/_  
"Cuando finalmente accedió a verme fuera del Templo, insistió en que fuera en su casa, no en cualquier cuarto de hotel como había sido con otros antes que él. Yo estaba más ocupada en prepararme para la cita, que en tomar medidas o pensar en lo que podría pasar. Ése era el hombre a quien había estado esperando, el hombre que me liberaría y me destruiría al mismo tiempo"  
_/Arashi, ya no digas más, me estás rompiendo, por favor.../_  
"Apenas llegué a su casa, me recibió como si fuera una princesa... hablando de fatuidades de niñas...", Arashi rompió una media sonrisa amarga, "me ofreció una comida que yo no había conocido, y me habló de las maravillas que me haría conocer si lo seguía. Creo que fueron esos momentos cuando me di cuenta de que en verdad estaba enamorada de él, que deseaba algo más que un momento, que realmente deseaba pasar más tiempo con él, algo así como vivir con él a mi lado. Por primera vez quise vivir por alguien."  
_/Ya no sigas¿no te das cuenta de lo que me haces/_

Sorata tenía la mirada clavada en el piso, incrédulo, veía el pasto a través de ligeras cortinas de humedad. Arashi, su Arashi, había amado a alguien más. Se sentía traicionado, herido, aunque en el tiempo en el que lo que contaba había sucedido no se conocieran, sentía como si Arashi estuviera usando ésa espada suya contra él y le diera vuelta. O peor, lo que le contaba era peor que cualquier daño que hubiera recibido antes.  
"A pesar de la confusión que me había causado, no fue por eso que lo maté."  
Golpe. Fue como un golpe en la nuca que lo obligó a cambiar su punto de atención hacia la mujer que tenía de espaldas frente a él, la mujer a quien se creía dedicado, ésa mujer...  
"Lo maté porque me hizo creer en el vacío que había dentro de él. Después de todas las promesas, quiso pasar a actos. Pensó que tenía cierto derecho después de haberme regalado unas pocas cosas. Fui yo quien comenzó todo ése asunto, pero él se encargó de terminarlo por completo. Tal vez fui yo quien comenzó la provocación, pero eso no le daba derecho a tratarme de la manera que lo hizo, para obligarme a hacer algo que no quería. Una cosa y la otra son muy diferentes.  
"Creía que siendo yo quien era nunca antes había estado con un hombre, creía que se llevaría mi supuesta virginidad. No sabía nada de lo que yo ya había experimentado, por que ¿quién creería que la legendaria Doncella Secreta de Ise se ofrecería a un hombre cualquiera¿o a varios de ellos en diferentes ocasiones? Creo que pensó que había sido fácil por falta de experiencia, pero había sido fácil por la esperanza que aún quedaba y mi desesperación por amar y ser amada"_  
/Maldito... mil veces... /_  
"Al menos, murió con su creencia. Sólo pude actuar después de que las lágrimas y la sangre estuvieron secas, y cuando tuve el valor suficiente para revisar si mis poderes seguían conmigo. Saqué mi espada después de muchos intentos, después de arrepentirme y de deshacerme de la rabia que había en mí"

Silencio.La noche ya había caído, aún fresca y nueva, mientras las luces se encendían en las calles de la ciudad. Las calles se animaban con el bullicio de la gente de volvía a sus casas, o se dirigía a lugares que les resultaran más placenteros y animados. Sin embargo, la iluminación de la ciudad no alcanzaba del todo aquél espacio en el que el tiempo parecía haberse acelerado.  
Mientras esas dos figuras continuaban sumidas en sus pensamientos, esperando a que el otro diera el primer paso hacia lo que fuera su conclusión, se daban cuenta de lo mucho que habían cambiado entre ellos."Ahora sé por qué me evitas, temes que la historia se repita y que vuelvas a salir lastimada", se puso de pie y con un par de pasos estuvo delante de aquella a quien había visto crecer ante sus ojos en el transcurso de la tarde.  
"Yo no te tengo miedo"  
"No quise decir eso. Me refiero a que no me consideras digno de ti"  
"Yo..."  
"Pero date cuenta, Arashi, de que sigo aquí. Hicimos lo que hicimos, y sigo aquí... contigo. No quiero que eso cambie, y haré lo que esté en mis manos para continuar a tu lado, te prometo que no me iré ni jugaré con tus sentimientos"  
"No sabes lo que dices, no prometas lo que no puedas cumplir" _/Gracias, Sorata/_  
"Pero sí lo puedo cumplir, porque todo lo que te he dicho es verdad, todo lo que te he dicho desde el principio es verdad, desde el momento en que decidí que tú eras la indicada, fue porque sabía que ibas a ser la más importante para mí"  
"Detente" _/No sabes lo mucho que significa eso para mí/_  
"Ahora cuando te veo, ya no veo a una chica hermosa. Ahora que me has dejado conocerte mejor, veo a alguien vulnerable, descuidada, irracional, incluso ansiosa. Además, me mostraste la parte oscura que tienes, la parte que teme, y la que contiene lo que menos se imaginaría de ti. Ya no veo a la que me parecía la mujer más bella de todas, ya no puede ser así, ya no veo a alguien por quien quisiera morir..."  
_/Sigue, dilo y vete. No me mires de nuevo, sólo vete y déjame sola otra vez. Adiós, Sorata/_  
"Lo que veo es a la persona más especial de mi vida. Veo a alguien con quien deseo seguir adelante, veo a la persona para y por quien deseo vivir"

La noche ya se estaba cerrando, y entre la oscuridad, el ruido de la gente que no se enteraba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y la velocidad de su acompañante, Sorata no se había dado cuenta de que Arashi había desaparecido.  
"¿Dónde estás¡Arashi!", buscó en todas direcciones, pero no encontró ni una pista de hacia dónde pudo haber ido. Recorrió todo el parque y no la encontró.  
"¿Dónde se habrá metido?", se preguntaba mientras emprendía su camino de regreso hacia el Campus, "Pero... de cualquier manera... había algo más que quería preguntarle. La leyenda de Ise no puede estar equivocada, ha sido así desde hace siglos¿cómo pudo hacer lo que me contó? Porque ella no es de las que mienten o inventan historias. Y definitivamente no inventaría algo así"  
Sorata seguía su camino, sin percatarse de un par de ojos que a su vez, lo seguían.  
_/ Después de todo, sí me conoces bastante. No lo inventé, tienes razón. Pero la 'virginidad' que tanto se clama, no se refiere a lo que se entiende en general/_  
Arashi da media vuelta en cuanto Sorata entra al edificio en el que vive.  
_/No cualquier sacerdotisa tiene el poder para crear un arma de sí misma, no sólo con la energía del medio. 'Virginidad' en Ise se refiere a la virginidad del alma y del corazón. Es sólo cuando éstos se han rendido ante otra persona y se le han entregado de tal manera, que resulta imposible retirarle ésos sentimientos para condensar la espada/_  
Sigue su camino, ya sin prisas.  
_/Sufriste mientras te contaba todo, y yo sufrí también¿por qué te hice sufrir a ti de todas las personas? Si encontré lo que estaba buscando, lo que pensé no existiría por más que lo deseara, encontré a la persona para mí¿por qué la hice sufrir? Sorata... gracias por darme la felicidad de saber que naciste para mí, aunque ya no creas que yo soy para ti/_

**OWARI**


End file.
